


Better Together

by Sincestiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: “Just like that, Sammy,” Dean encourages, rocking forward to bury himself in Sam’s willing body.  And Sam eagerly swirls his tongue around the head of Castiel’s erection, lapping up the fluid leaking out of him as if it’s the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my anon who was upset at the fact that I didn't write exactly what was requested last time. It's short and I'm only posting here so people on tumblr mobile can read as read mores don't work for them.

“Just like that, Sammy,” Dean encourages, rocking forward to bury himself in Sam’s willing body. And Sam eagerly swirls his tongue around the head of Castiel’s erection, lapping up the fluid leaking out of him as if it’s the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted.

With every thrust of Dean’s hips, Sam takes him deeper and every time Dean pulls back, those sinful lips close tightly around the base and suck as he drags off Castiel’s cock. And it feels so incredible that he has to fight to keep his eyes open. But he can’t let himself close them because Dean looks stunning like this. He’s sweating, muscles dancing with the force with which he is pounding into Sam. And part of Castiel starts to wish he was in Sam’s place. Or maybe Dean’s. But then Sam does something glorious with his wicked tongue and Castiel can’t imagine being anywhere else at this moment.

“He’s close, Sammy,” Dean grunts, catching Castiel’s gaze over the long expanse of Sam’s muscular, tanned back, “Make Cas come, baby.”

And then the suction increases and Sam’s fingers bite bruises into Castiel’s thighs. Dean slots his hips against Sam and then stops altogether, focuses on Castiel’s face, and Sam whines, wiggles his backside, begging with whatever means he has available to him, with Castiel’s cock almost down his throat, for Dean not to stop. In response, Dean lifts one hand off Sam’s hip and brings it down on the top of his left cheek. The loud crack nearly echoes, bouncing off the walls of Dean’s sparsely decorated room.

“After Cas comes, you get to. Now use that filthy little mouth to defile our angel, baby.”

Sam groans, either because of the slap Dean issued or his dirty talk. And he renews his efforts, working relentlessly up and down Castiel’s hard length, determined to get him off fast. And his enthusiasm isn’t wasted because in less than two minutes, Castiel buries a hand in Sam’s long, silky hair, throws his head back against the headboard, and practically howls as his orgasm washes almost violently over him. And Sam hums his appreciation between swallows and tiny laps of his tongue.

When Castiel finally lifts his head, Dean is staring at him, dark and hungry and Castiel smiles. He knows how much Dean enjoys seeing either one of them in the throes of pleasure. Has before sat beside Sam masturbating while Dean watched them from a chair, barking instructions which they followed obediently. 

Still holding Castiel’s eyes, Dean’s tongue flicks out to wet his bottom lip and it’s followed closely by teeth sinking into the soft flesh. The movement makes Castiel long for the taste of Dean, wishes he was close enough to kiss. And Dean must read something on his face, because he leans over Sam’s body and gently brushes Castiel’s hand off of Sam’s head. And then he’s tugging on a handful of the long strands, pulling Sam off of Castiel’s softening cock. Then they’re face to face.

Sam’s cheeks are flushed and damp with tears, and his mouth is swollen and spit slicked, the slightest traces of Castiel’s release still lingering in the dip at the center of his bottom lip. He’s beautiful like this. Pleased with himself for making Castiel feel good and still desperate for his own orgasm. Castiel leans forward and laps at Sam’s bottom lip, tasting himself there.

“Yeah, Cas. He tastes so good with you on his lips.” Dean sounds wistful and jealous and Castiel smiles at him before taking Sam’s mouth in earnest, tongue delving deep, seeking himself out in the warm cavern of Sam’s mouth.

Sam’s encouraging moan breaks off into a whimper when Dean pulls back and drives home again. And then Castiel is chasing Sam’s mouth, mostly just rubbing their lips together and occasionally catching his tongue. Dean is thrusting hard and fast now, pushing both of them toward their release, and Castiel reaches under Sam to help.

The angle is bad, and Castiel can’t grip Sam’s entire length like this, but he adds pressure, giving Sam something to rub against at the very least. And it works like a charm. Minutes later, Sam keens loudly, his body going taut and his mouth slack as he spurts over Castiel’s hand. And the clenching of his body must trigger Dean’s orgasm because he follows Sam, grunting as his hips stutter and then his whole body collapses over Sam’s. The weight is too much for Sam’s tired shaking limbs, and he falls as well, his head resting on Castiel’s thigh. 

Castiel smiles down at them, sated and tired and so cuddly soft. In a few minutes Dean will hoist himself up, grumbling about handsy angels and needy little brothers. And Sam will grin and pull Castiel down for soft, sweet kisses while Dean gets dressed and scowls (affectionately) at them. But for now, he holds them, one hand in each brothers’ hair, gently petting. His charges.

**Author's Note:**

> Customary tumblr plug: Hey, if you wanna follow me on [tumblr](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/) that would be alright. I don't post much there yet, but I'm considering taking prompts. But that just depends on if anyone is interested. Shoot me an [ask](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/ask) if you have a prompt and we'll see what happens. :)


End file.
